


B&R102: The Lover

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The rendevouz.





	B&R102: The Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R102: The Lover

## B&R102: The Lover

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: For entertainment only

* * *

Benny & Ray 102 The Lover Dee Gilles Rated R  
  
Stella glanced at the clock just as the doorbell rang. Ray finally. She smiled. She had been ready to give up on him tonight.  
  
She stopped her DVD of "The Notebook" and clicked over to the TV. Last thing she wanted was him teasing her about her propensity toward sappy chick flicks.   
  
She adjusted her sweatshirt down a little as she stood, unwrapping from her big chenille throw. The wind was howling out tonight, and the apartment was drafty. She felt herself goosebump from the chill in the air.  
  
She opened the door, and he stood there, smiling at her, a bunch of pretty pink tulips in his hands. She smiled. "Oh, you!" she said with affection. Stella stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. Ray picked her up around her ribcage and gave a big squeeze. He carried her into the apartment and kicked the door shut with his foot. He gave her a sizzling kiss, and then gently deposited her on the floor. He handed her the flowers.  
  
"I'll put these in some water," she said, smiling. As she moved toward the kitchen to hunt for a vase, she called, "I was getting worried."  
  
"Yeah, the party went on longer than I thought." It was his daughter's second birthday today.   
  
"How was it?" Stella called.   
  
"Nice. You should see the haul this kid came away with. Me and Benny might need to find a bigger apartment just to store all the toys!"  
  
"Yeah?" Stella located a vase under the kitchen sink, rinsed it out, and filled it with water.   
  
"My sister Frannie's pregnant!" Ray called from the living room.  
  
"No sir! Well good for her! When's she due?" Stella asked as she removed the flowers from the sleeve and dropped them in the vase.  
  
"End of September, she said."  
  
Stella brought the flowers into the living room and placed the vase on the entry table. "They're lovely," she said. "Thank you." She joined her lover on the couch.   
  
Ray had already settled in and removed his shoes. He sat back on the couch and grabbed the remote. "You get the fights?" he asked as he flipped through the channels.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Ray attentively flipped for a couple of minutes. He found some boxing on ESPN and settled into it.   
  
"Hey?" Stella said, nudging him with her toes. "You come to see me, or watch TV?"  
  
Ray turned the sound down, and reached for her. He put on his most charming smile. "To see you, of course."   
  
Stella smiled slyly, and slipped her top off her head. She wore no bra.  
  
Ray's eyes went straight down. "Are you cold, or are you just happy to see me?"   
  
"Both," she replied.  
  
Ray cupped her little handful, and bent to take one hard nub into his hot mouth.  
  
VVVVVV  
  
Ray Vecchio had proved himself to be an amazingly attentive and affectionate lover. They couldn't get together that often, but when they did, it was like a powder keg of passion exploding. Ray could make her come with his fingers alone, with his tongue, or with his steel rod of a cock. His hands were amazing. He had a soft touch. He always watched how she responded to his touch--watched her face, listened to her moans, understood her answering caresses.   
  
She knew he'd be a good lover, that first night she met him in the bar. The plain ones were always good in bed. It was the pretty boys that were lousy. She ought to know. She used to be married to one.   
  
It had been fun discovering a couple of weeks after they'd starting seeing each other, that Ray and her friend Louise had had a fling for a while, a few years back. She and Louise had met over coffee one day and talked about nothing but Ray for an hour. And Louise was known for being a dick monster, had a voracious appetite for it. She said that Ray was on her top five list of best fucks of all time, although she couldn't personally stand the man. But they had kept at each other for months, because they couldn't keep their hands off one another. The night after Louise's revelation, Stella slept with Ray. And she had to agree with Louise's assessment.  
  
VVVVV  
  
Stella now lay with splayed thighs on her king-sized bed, Ray's tongue moving insistently over her taut little clit. She gripped his bald head, writhing in pleasure. His long fingers played with her left nipple.  
  
"Get inside me," she commanded. She sat up and reached for a condom from her bedside table.  
  
Ray prepared himself, and complied with her wishes.   
  
He slipped into her wetness, and they moaned together. They raced each other toward orgasm.  
  
VVVVV  
  
Spent, they lay in each other's arms. Stella was pleasantly drowsy.  
  
"Listen," Ray spoke finally, "we may have to lay off for a while. I think Benny's getting suspicious. He was kind of looking at me funny when I left."  
  
Stella shrugged, her shoulders audibly rubbing her cotton sheets. "Okay...if that's how it needs to be." Stella had not a qualm about the situation Ray was in. It was his business that he was being unfaithful. It was his problem to deal with. "But I really think you should tell him," she advised.  
  
"I ain't tellin' him nothin'. He's not going to be understanding."  
  
"Maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt. People can surprise you. Make adjustments. Polyamory can work, you know. I don't mind sharing you."  
  
Ray sat up. "Hey, you don't know Benny, alright? He'll freak!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Don't get touchy. It was just a suggestion."  
  
Ray flopped back down on the bed. "Can we not talk about this anymore?"  
  
"Fine, if that's what you want."  
  
"I want."  
  
"I was just saying."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"What? I can't just say sometimes?" She came up on one elbow to peer at him, challenging.  
  
Ray sighed. "Let me just state for the record, Madam Counselor, that I am not telling Benny. I'm not going to risk losing him."  
  
"What if you risk losing me?"  
  
"I thought you just said you were fine with this. Whatever happened to this being just a fling, anyway?"  
  
"I am fine with this, for the moment. But who knows what's going to happen down the road? What if I have a change of heart?"  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"I might."  
  
"Stella?"  
  
"Yes, Ray?"  
  
"You're confusing me. Don't confuse me, please. I'm a simple person."   
  
"Well, I kind of doubt that, Ray. I mean, I think you're very complicated, deep, sensitive, insightful."  
  
"Stella?"  
  
"I think you're wise and perceptive and smart and receptive and loud-mouthed and sexy and somehow child-like at the same time."  
  
"Stella?"  
  
"I think you're passionate and very, very intense. I think you're funny. I think you have a good heart. I think--"  
  
"Hey, Stella!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up, already. You don't have to flatter me. You already got me in bed, you know." Ray climbed on top of her and proceeded to kiss her out of her mind.  
  
FINIS  
  


  
 

* * *

End B&R102: The Lover by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
